An Unlikely Pair
by westcoastkicks
Summary: Hey guys. Second posting. Damara/Kankri and mayybe some Damara/Latula later. wip. Bear with me. T for language.


**Your name is Damara Medigo, and boy are you off your rocker. It was a normal day, you were just skipping biology up on the roof having a smoke by yourself when right below your prime seat on the edge, some punky skate chick decided to do some idiotic trick and nearly die. You sighed loudly and hopped down the fire escape as fast as your legs would carry you, to make sure she hadn't spilt her damn head open.  
"Hey. You. Skate rat. Ya dead?" You took one last drag out of your cigarette and flicked it away. A nasty habit, you know. The girl rolled over and looked up at you, wincing as a hand flew to her eyes. Her weird red sunglasses lay a bit away.  
"How about instead of being an ass you pass me my damn glasses so I can see." Great. This was shaping up to be a great day. This was Latula Pyrope. Alternia's number one numbskull, photosensitive skater girl. She sickened you. You stop over her in your almost too tight ripped jeans and pick up her shades and toss them to her.  
"Shouldn't you be wearing a damn helmet Pyrope? I know as well as anyone how often you land on your head."  
"Hahaha. So funny Damara! Don't you have a class you should be failing right now?"  
"Hey asshole, I'm just trying to make sure you don't die or end up in a coma. Not that I care."  
"Aww! Does Skaia Secondary's own Damara Medigo have a crush?" The shorter girl picks herself up once she returns her glasses to her face. She storms straight up to you, and getting on tiptoes gets right up in your face. You tuck a wavy brown lock behind your ear. You so badly want to hit her, but you know in doing that, you're just digging yourself a bigger grave. Her current boyfriend Mituna was the principal's son and was the only reason that Latula was able to ride her death trap during her gym classes on school property. You back up cooly and light up. You blow a ring at her face and stalk off, flipping her off as you go. She calls after you.  
"Love you too Damara darliiinggg! Up youuurs!" You keep your cool knowing that you lord something precious over her that could ruin her entire life. There is a boy in your school named Kankri who had feelings for Latula even before Mituna showed up, and she had feelings for him. The mutual feeling were apparently still there, but you weren't as rude as to actually do something with that information, but Latula didn't have to know that. You stalked around until you were outside of Calculus Advanced, a university course offered for grade twelves which Kankri was taking in his grade eleven year. You stood outside and looked at him. Even though he was dorky and lame and kinda a buzz kill, he was always nice to you, and you reciprocated by making sure the jocks and burnouts left him alone, but you still teased him in a loving way. You whip out your phone and send him a quick text; "kankri. outside. now." A few moments later the tiny boy looked at his phone under his desk and asked to be excused, he handed in his work for the day and left, he had some agreement with the teacher that let him get out quite early and roam the school.  
"Hey Damara!" you ruffle his dark hair roughly and throw an arm around him and lead him down the hall  
"Hey squirt. Hows 'taking a masters in high school 101'?"  
"Fine. Boring. Everyone looks at me weird." you give the kid a weird, crushing kinda side hug in which you press his head to your ribs just under your arm.  
"Aww poor Kankitty." the younger boy pouts and crosses his arms across his oversized red sweater.  
"I told you not to call me that Damara." he says with all the coldness he can muster, which is little more than a raindrop on your neck.  
"And I told you to stop wearing that sweater, it goes halfway down your thighs, you look like a chick."  
"At least one of us looks like a girl Dammy." You give him a half-hearted punch on the arm which makes him let out a muffled "ouch". Maybe he's not too bad.**

****Second fic ever posted. I know I don't really capture who they are but hey, it's fun. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
